


The glass slipper

by Dinowifeu



Series: Twisted fairy tales [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Disney, F/F, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted fairy tale au, Very creepy wheesa, Yandere hyejin, cinderella solar, i don’t know how to tag, possesive hyejin, princess wheein, side character moonbyul, side! Wheesun, twisted Cinderella au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinowifeu/pseuds/Dinowifeu
Summary: The clock strikes 12, The blue dress of Cinderella fades away but this time instead of Cinderella’s glass shoes on the castle stairs. There is a dead body with a missing glass slipper.





	The glass slipper

The laughter and the chatter of the party dies down, As the red blood from the once beautiful girl’s slit throat, flows down the white marble. The crowd from the party flows out through the gilded 20 foot doors and out of the ball room. There is a hushed silence that falls over the crowd, like the quiet before a cyclone. Before the crowd breaks and urgent chatter filled the air, As a lone women breaks free from the crowd and walks over to the dead girl’s body as she kneels and clutches softly at the dead girl’s hand.

“oh yongsun”, she says as her voice cracks and she cries “my love, what? How?”, She tries to form a sentence her mind refusing to accept the death of the first love of her life. 

A hand lands on her shoulder, As she flinches and immediately looks up at the other woman who kneels down next to her “your highness, we have to go. I know you loved her but we can’t have you stay out here in the open with a threat of a killer on the loose”, the women who was dressed in a uniform and had sharp yet soft features told the other women dressed in a extravagant ball gown.

“But moonbyul, this is the love of my life how can I just leave her here?”, She chokes out and sobs more in response, the other woman pulls the princess into a tight embrace.

“Wheeinie we need to see to it that you are safe. Then I promise, as the General of your army, on my honour and on my sword, that I will bring justice to yongsun and bring the killer to you. So that you can kill that person, just how yongsun died” moonbyul whispers in a protective voice as wheein could only nod and cling onto her best friend who turned into her army general, as they grew older.

Slowly the crowds part to let a group of soldiers flow out of the ball room, as they make way straight towards the two woman kneeling on the stairs. They surrounded them and protect them, As they both walked back towards the ball room and disappear, as the crowds cover their tracks and their receding figures.

A few feet away, A small figure hides a bloodied glass slipper in her dress.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Even though the body was cremated and the blood stains cleared. The rumours around the kingdom could not be stopped. Everybody had dubbed the killer “the royal killer” and a sense of wide spread panic had set out throughout the kingdom. As none of the pubs or shops were open after sundown in fear of the killer and children were never let out of the sight of their parents. The whispers of moonbyul, the general’s adventures through the kingdom looking for the second missing glass slipper by investigating each house in the kingdom. Spread like wild fire as everybody talked about the fair girl, who died after dancing with the princess and capturing the princesses’s heart and the envy of the people go the kingdom.

One day, a small party of soldiers along with wheein and moonbyul were riding past a stream, when they decided to take a break. Wheein who was feeling slightly faint chose to ignore it opting to just lay her head against moonbyul’s shoulder with a sigh.

“we have gone through every house, haven’t we?” She asked with a sigh,

Moonbyul only nods with a sad smile “sorry kid”. She says, but before moonbyul could say another word.

A small rustling of leaves near by, startles the entourage as they all bristle into action. Each soldier, including wheein and moonbyul, draw out a sword ready to kill whoever the intruder was. But as a young women almost at the age of wheein, steps out from behind the bush with a small basket of flowers in her hand. The company gives a unified sigh, as they all relax deeming that the women was no threat.

As the women walk towards the entourage, she bows ,“your highness”, she pays her respects to wheein. As wheein nods with a soft smile,she walks over and comments looking at the flowers.

“the flowers are really pretty”. The other women looks up with a soft smile, her cat like features pulling up in a sweet smile as she says ,”the flowers were picked from my own garden, for you, my highness”, she states and smiles.

Wheein was presently surprised, she still accepts the flower as she looks up at the other women and asks her “and who is the owner of theses pretty flowers? may I know your name?” Wheein asks and the other women looks up with a sultry smile and look, as she replies ,“my name is hyejin, your highness”. 

Wheein oddly seemed to spot hyejin, in a lot of her journeys after that. The other women always seemed to have something to give wheein whenever she met her. From liquor to fruits to honey to so many other trinkets and slowly, hyejin became a part of wheein’s life. As wheein didn’t go a day without meeting hyejin and sharing laughs and memories with the dark haired sexy women.

Despite many alarms in wheein’s head as she sometimes realised that she barely knew where hyejin lived or who the sultry women’s family was. wheein still started to fall for hyejin, as she realised that she missed hyejin on the days that she didn’t see the honey thighed women and she found herself regularly drowning in the warm voice that surrounded her senses and the intense gaze directed at her from the charismatic women.

One day, as wheein was leaving for the day. She waved goodbye to hyejin, as moonbyul walked over to wheein and wrapped a protective arm over her best friend.As this happens, what nobody notices is the way that hyejin’s eyes darken and it becomes almost preditorial, as she whispers under her own breath.

“Take your hand off her shoulder, before I kill you. Like I killed that women that laid her dirty hands on my women, at that party” she growls out under her breath, immediately turning around trying to take deep breathes to calm her angry and possessive side, as she walks back to her own home.

Yongsun was the last thought in wheein’s head. As her thoughts were being consumed with thoughts of hyejin as time passed. One day, wheein was curious to know where hyejin lived. Knowing that the other women may not tell her, as they strictly never spoke about their personal lives as much. One day, wheein acted like she was heading back to the castle but as hyejin turned around to head home. Wheein quietly follows her and was surprised, to notice that the women kept walking far past the boundaries of the kingdom. Before hyejin walked into a dark desolate hut, covered by a crumbling picket fence. Wheein stood routed to her spot. Before she frowns and walks upto the window of the hut to peer in, her whole being freezes over in shock, at what she saw.

The hut was covered in pictures and parchements. All of which had faces of wheein on it and lying in between all of that was a bloodied glass slipper. Hyejin was standing with a knife in her hand as she uses a towel to wipe a smear of fresh blood on it. Wheein almost let’s out a scream of horror , but before she could. hyejin looks up, as her eyes widen and she runs out of the house heading towards wheein. As wheein saw, hyejin running towards her. Her body reacted automatically as she turn and ran as fast as her legs carry her. Hearing the heavy breathing and thudding of footfalls behind her, chasing her.

As wheein yells,“murderer!” Hyejin intercepts her by overtaking her. She pins wheein to a nearby tree as, wheein kicks and screams. Trying to get away from hyejin, hyejin starts to tear up and cry

“stop please wheeinie listen to me”, she says and as she says that, wheein stills. As she looks at the other female with big puppy eyes, filled with fear and a sort of hatred.

hyejin cries more as she whispers “I love you okay? I loved you for so fucking long. From the first time, I saw a picture of you I was so in love, even though I was only a kid. I was only 8 years old but I felt my small heart beat for you. Imagine it wheein I have waited for so long just to meet you, to hold you and love you. Then I finally get the chance to meet you, finally get to dance with you and make you mine. In a ball in front of the whole world so that they could all know that you were mine. Just to be pushed aside by some girl in glass slippers?!” Wheein’s voice starts out soft and mellow, but with every word that she spoke about the dead yongsun. Her voice rose with venom and hatred.

“So I killed her because only I can have you and because I love you so much. Please just don’t hate me I beg you”, hyejin says breaking down in tears again.

Wheein stills, listening to every word. She thought of herself in hyejin’s position. Even though she knew killing someone in jealousy was something that she would never do. She somehow felt oddly safe with someone who was so passionate and possessive towards her. After all the heartbreaks, where she was the one chasing her lovers. It felt good to be chased and fauned over for once.

“Hyejin...” she started softly and as the other women looked at her.

Wheein whispers ,“let this remain between us, but promise me one thing can you do that?” Wheein asks and cups hyejin’s cheeks softly.

Hyejin immediately nods and whispers back, “anything for you, my everything”.

Wheein smiles before whispering “no more killing anybody, because I love you and only you, okay?” She asks

hyejin froze over, more tears of greatness and happiness flooded out of her eyes. As she whispers ,“yes okay, I love you too wheeinie” she whispers.

Before picking wheein up and spinning her around, as wheein giggles and holds onto hyejin. hyejin holds her baby as close to her as possible, as she brings wheein close to her and wheein pulls hyejin closer as well as both their lips meet in a soft passionate kiss.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As years passed, there were still people going missing. Especially people who were close to the princess or looked at the princess for too long. But each case was closed, as a unsolved case. It’s said that if you strained your ears hard enough against wheein’s bedroom door in the castle. You can hear her yelling at hwasa for killing another person just because they said Hi to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it’s my first twisted au fanfic haha  
>  leave your comments below even if it is criticism cause my grammar and spelling is not the strongest so if you guys see anything that needs to be changed please tell me
> 
> And also you can request more fairytales and pairing that I will try to make it into a twisted au as much as I can haha
> 
> Love, peace and have a great day ♥️


End file.
